theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Hilary Curtis
}} Hilary Curtis is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Mishael Morgan. Biography Arrival and feud against the Winters Hilary is introduced as Cane Ashby's new assistant at Chancellor Industries. The very organized Hilary is also very considerate of Cane's personal life and does everything she can to accommodate Cane's wife and children. It is later revealed that she does indeed have feelings for Cane and plans to drive a wedge in his marriage to Lily Winters. In August 2013, she is revealed to be Ann Turner, the daughter of Rose Turner and the online blogger that has been attacking The Winters Family. Ann blames Neil for her mother's death because Neil left her mother alone and intoxicated after a night where they had both been drinking. Neil assumed Rose just needed sleep to recover from the night of drinking, so he placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Rose died alone in the room and was not found until days later because of the sign. Ann, now going by Hilary Curtis, is working with Mason Wilder to get revenge on the Winters, particularly Neil, by targeting the family on an online gossip site, The GC Buzz with damaging rumors, and breaking up Lily and Cane's marriage. Lily's brother, Devon Hamilton becomes suspicious of Hilary and confronts her after he notices her looking upset once she realizes her plan to break up Lily and Cane is not working. Cane and Lily start to suspect Hilary as well and set up a trap. They are able to catch her on camera setting Cane up and also discover that Mason is her partner. Together they confront Hilary, along with Devon and Neil. Making amends and job at Jabot Neil however still feels sympathy over Hilary losing her mother and his part in the ordeal. Therefore he is kinder than the rest of the Winters family. Neil thinks Hilary deserves a second chance and asks Jack Abbott to find her a job at Jabot Cosmetics. Hilary tries to make amends once she sees the error of her ways, but Cane and Lily aren't too forgiving. Hilary is prepared to leave town until Jack offers her a job, also believing that she deserved a second chance and should stay in town to make amends. She is initially hesitant to accept, but eventually accepts Jack's offer and is now working with Jack, Jill Abbott Fenmore and Kyle Abbott to infiltrate Newman-Chancellor industries. Romance with Devon Hamilton After surviving a hostage crisis at the athletic club, Hilary finds herself becoming increasingly closer to Devon. In the meantime, Hilary continues to clash with Lily when Jack handpicks her to organize a fashion show for Jabot at the club. Hilary accompanies Neil to Los Angeles for a meeting with Forrester Creations and she fulfills her dream of appearing on the game show, The Price is Right. Neil and Hilary soon begin an affair that she wants to keep secret until Devon catches them together and exposes it. Neil rushes the relationship wanting Hilary to move in with him as soon as possible and quickly proposing marriage. Hilary is hesitant but eventually accepts his proposal. The night before her wedding to Neil, Devon confronts Hilary about their mutual feelings and kisses her. Hilary chooses to stay with Neil because she doesn't want to hurt him, but she is unable to deny her feelings for Devon. Hilary marries Neil but reminisces about her kiss with Devon right before they say "I do." Devon and Hilary continue to be drawn to each other and share close and intimate moments. While looking for her clothes in the laundry room, they almost cross the line but stop themselves. Hilary ends up in situations that force her to spend more time with Devon and they get to know each other better. Devon becomes unsatisfied with their current situation and asks Hilary to meet him at a bar outside of town, if she wants to be with him. If she didn't show, he was going to leave town. Hilary chooses Devon when she shows up to the bar. They admit their love and make plans to be together and tell Neil the truth. However, before they are able to tell the truth, Neil is injured in an electrical accident that leaves him blind. Hilary ends up staying with Neil, leaving Devon hurt. Hilary and Devon find it hard to steer clear of one another. Devon is anxious to have Hilary in his life and she tries to talk about them, until Hilary shuts him down and asks him to leave. Devon feels Hilary has made her choice again and they go back to focusing on Neil. At Katherine's one-year memorial celebration, Devon and Hilary shared a close dance together. However, the next day, Hilary visited Devon and reiterated that they should stay away from each other because they can't control their feelings. Neil's brother, Malcolm Winters comes to town after hearing that Neil is blind. Malcolm stays for two days and helps Neil deal with this new situation in his life. After Malcolm leaves, Hilary runs into Devon at the GCAC. She tries to walk away but he stops her. He brings up their feelings for each other, and at first Hilary seems unreceptive, but then she kisses him. Hilary slaps Devon because she feels guilty, but she also couldn't resist him anymore. They kiss again and then Devon takes her into a nearby room, where they make love for the first time. After making love neither have any regrets, but their moment is interrupted when Neil leaves a voicemail on Hilary's phone asking her to come home. When Hilary gets home, Neil tells her he wants a divorce. Hilary, one again motivated by guilt, refuses to leave Neil and wants to stick around to help him. Neil, Lily, Cane, Jill Colin, Devon, and Hilary all went to Chicago for business, and Neil watched Devon and Hilary, secretly annoyed. Neil went to grab a bottle of alcohol and them read the label on the bottle, revealing to everyone that he can see. In front of everyone, Neil exposed Devon and Hilary's affair. He also revealed that Cane and Colin knew about the affair, and Jill realized Colin was blackmailing Devon. Neil sits downs with a metal briefcase. Colin asks what is in the briefcase and tries to imply Neil brought a bomb on the plane. Neil says that their whole lives are int he case. As an increasingly worried Devon lunges for the case, the plane hits some turbulence, and everyone sits back down. The plane crashed, leaving everyone injured and disoriented. Lily was missing, so Cane went to find her; and Hilary was trapped under debris. They got a fire going while Neil and Devon worked to free Hilary. Colin found Neil's briefcase, and opened it. In it were divorce papers and photos of Neil's family. Neil said that they can burn all the photos, except the ones of him and Lily. Cane returns with Lily in his arms, but she is still mad at those that lied to her. Hilary shows her true colours Everyone is eventually rescued, and Devon stays by Hilary's side at the hospital. Neil comes in and tells Hilary that their marriage will be done soon. He also ominously claims that if it weren't for Lily, he would have let everyone else freeze to death. After Devon leaves, Hilary shows Neil her true colors, and claims that she had planned this whole thing to finish her mission and tear apart the Winters family for revenge. She laughs and gloats about how easy it was to get Neil to marry her, and then seduce Devon. Hilary shows up at Neil's apartment to collect the rest of her belongings, just as Devon shows up with a drunk Neil. Hilary pries into the situation and eventually discovers Neil accidentally hit Christine Blair Williams with Nikki Newman's car, which resulted in Christine's miscarriage. Hilary was upset and concerned for everyone involved but quickly covered up her sympathy by pretending she only cared about how the situation affected her. Devon and Hilary continued to spar until he gave her money and told her to leave. Over the following days, Hilary continues to run into Devon and tries to find out how Neil's case is going. Most of the run-ins don't end well, as Hilary continues pretending that she was only out for revenge. Hilary overhears that Neil's chances of staying out of jail aren't good and she formulates her own plan to help Neil. She contacts Winston Mobley, the attorney prosecuting Neil and compromises him by having a one night stand with him. During Neil's court hearing, Winston is prepared to go for the maximum sentence to get justice for Christine and Paul. Things aren't looking good for Neil until Hilary is called to the stand. Winston immediately realizes his error and that he has been compromised and calls for a recess. Hilary blackmails Winston into agreeing to give Neil a plea deal. Court is called back into session and Winston offers Neil the deal to save his career and reputation. Neil accepts and receives several hours of community service and mandated attendance at AA meetings. Devon quickly realizes that Hilary is responsible for Neil evading jail time. When he confronts her about it, she breaks down and finally admits that she is still in love with him. They meet back up at the GCAC to talk about all that has transpired. Hilary admits that she still loves Devon and always has. She admits that the past few weeks were just a ruse to try and save Devon's relationship with his family. After Hilary reveals her true feeling for Devon, he reciprocates them. They kiss and agree to start over, but decide to go slow and do things right this time. Crimes Committed *Stalked and defamed the Winters Family *Attempted to drug Cane Ashby and make it look like he slept with her. * Adultery; slept with Devon Hamilton while married to Neil Winters *Slept with Winston Mobley, so she could later blackmail him Maladies and Injuries *Pushed into the pool by Lily Ashby (2014) *Injured in a plane crash and had her body crushed by debris (2015) See also *Devon Hamilton and Hilary Curtis Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2010s